bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Fei esecrato
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820506 |no = 8112 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Fei proveniva da una famiglia borghese del regno di Krung-go, una terra prosperosa nascosta nella nebbia dei mari orientali di Grand Gaia. Fei non era solo un esperto di libri, ma anche di arti marziali. Sebbene fosse piuttosto attraente, non si interessava a nessuna ragazza che i genitori gli presentavano. Durante una battuta di caccia, Fei incontrò Fang. Si sentì affascinato dalla sua bellezza “selvaggia” dal sangue blu. La istruì in diversi aspetti della caccia e persino nel come comportarsi come una vera donna. La natura selvaggia e allo stesso tempo innocente di Fang trovò posto nel cuore di Fei. Dopo aver rapito Fang, la strega demoniaca Xie’Jing costrinse Fei a seguirla con un incantesimo. Fei non scoprì mai che Fang era riuscita a scappare dalle grinfie di Xie’Jing. Fang riuscì a trovare aiuto dopo molto tempo, e quando riuscì a tornare al rifugio Fei aveva già abbandonato la sua anima alla volontà di Xie’Jing. |summon = La mia vita vi appartiene, padrona Xie’Jing... |fusion = L’oscurità alimenta il mio potere... |evolution = Urghh... Sono vostro, padrona Xie’Jing.. |hp_base = 4224 |atk_base = 1200 |def_base = 1435 |rec_base = 1101 |hp_lord = 6035 |atk_lord = 1715 |def_lord = 2050 |rec_lord = 1574 |hp_anima = 6777 |rec_anima = 1376 |atk_breaker = 1913 |def_breaker = 1852 |atk_guardian = 1517 |def_guardian = 2248 |hp_oracle = 6038 |rec_oracle = 1871 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 280 |def_bonus = 320 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 18 |ls = Ardore malvagio |lsdescription = Grande aumento della barra BB sotto attacco; grande possibilità di riflettere i danni subiti; probabile recupero PS sotto attacco |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 2~5 BC fill when attacked, 25% chance to reflect 20% of damage taken, 40% chance to recover 20% HP from damage taken |lstype = Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Impulso gelido |bbdescription = Potente combo di 11 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; ignora DIF dei nemici per 2 turni |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 11 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Maledizione gelida |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi d’acqua e tenebra su tutti i nemici; aumento dei propri ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; ripristino dei propri PS |sbbnote = 100% boost to own parameters, heals (4000 + 22.5% of healer Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |ccsbbt = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |bb1 =* |bb10 =* |sbb1 =* * * * * * a sè |sbb10 =* * * * * * a sè |evofrom = 820505 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Strega degli Abissi |addcatname = Fei 6 }}